Come after me
by rhapsodybree
Summary: Phryne Fisher finds herself in the odd position of waiting for a man... Will Jack come after her to England?


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and only borrowed them for a little while.

* * *

"Phryne dear, whatever is the matter with you? You're so fidgety."

Said fidgety woman turned away from the window. "I'm fine, mother," she said, plastering a smile on her face. "Perhaps a stroll will help."

"But it's near evening," her mother protested.

Phone ignored this as she gathered up her walking paraphernalia and slipped out the door. She set off at a rapid pace to the park she knew was nearby, her thoughts a-jumble.

She had heard nothing from Jack in some weeks. Call her fanciful, but she had so wanted him to come after her. The first possible boat he could have caught had docked in Southampton the week before, and yet there was no sign of him. Not even a single word.

Walking around aimlessly through the trees, she marvelled that she had never been so emotionally invested in a man before. She had known so many in her lifetime, but the worth of all of them combined didn't match him.

 _Must be the effects of love,_ her traitorous heart declared.

She huffed, swiping at a bush nearby with a glove. Being in love was hardly the adventure she had hoped. _At the very least he could write!_

She sat down on a bench and sighed. She missed him. Desperately so.

Wallowing in self-pity for a short time longer she had a stern word with herself before standing up and commencing the short walk home.

Consumed in her own thoughts she barely registered the man stepping out of the taxi and asking for directions. "Excuse me ma'am, where might I find the Fisher residence?"

"Last house at the end of the lane," she replied, pointing in its vague direction, her body still in motion.

"Perhaps you could assist a poor foreigner who has travelled quite a way?"

Phryne froze. She knew that voice. She hardly dared to turn around for fear it was a trick. But turn she did and there he was: the familiar form of Detective Inspector Jack Robinson.

"Jack?"

He had no chance to respond as she flew at him and threw herself into his arms. All of the niggling doubts disappeared the minute their lips met and it was only the need for air that forced them to part some time later. They pulled back mere inches, neither wanting to let go of the other.

Phryne bracketed his cheek. "You came."

"Well of course I did," he replied with that small smile of his she so loved. "How could I not take up the challenge."

She laughed, bright and clear. Ignoring the disapproving looks of two matrons passing by she pulled him in to kiss again.

Pulling back, she hit him on the chest. "Why did you take so long?" she accused.

He captured her hand as serious eyes meet hers. "Because there was something I needed to do along the way."

Phryne's jaw dropped as she watched the man before her go down on his knee and bring forth a small velvet encased box.

"I don't ever want to worry that I will lose you to another man," he said gravely. "Be my wife Phryne Fisher."

He still held her hand as she looked at him in shock. "I'm not going to make you a very good wife. I don't even know the first thing about being a wife," she babbled. "I'm not traditional and I can't change who I am. "

"I'm not asking for that," he replied, squeezing her hand. "I'm asking for you. Stubborn and annoying and independent you."

"But what about working together? Where would we live? How is this going to work? You haven't thought this through!"

She was surprised when he chuckled, his hand steady. "I never thought you would let details get in the way of life and happiness my dear."

Phryne opened her mouth and then shut it. She tried again twice, but not a sound came out.

Looking down at where he held her hand firmly still and at the earnest look of love in his eyes, suddenly all of her concerns meant nothing and slipped away on the breeze. It would all work out.

"Yes," she said wondrously. "I'll marry you."

She felt him release a breath and slide the ring onto her finger. She sensed him stand up but couldn't draw her eyes from the diamonds sparkling on her finger. _Looking so right._

"I'm getting married," she said softly. She turned her face toward his, so close to hers.

"Mm hmm."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled her new fiance into the first of many more kisses to come.

Slipping her arms under his coat to wrap around his waist, she looked at him and laughed. "What on earth are we going to do next?"

He leaned down to press a kiss on her nose. "Whatever we want." His lips covered hers once again as he clasped her neck and pulled her tight. She clung to him desperately.

Her eyes shone as they parted and she looked up at her detective's face. "You're not getting out of this now you know."

For all the bravado she said this with, he heard the vulnerability lying beneath it all. "Wouldn't have it any other way," he whispered in promise as he drew her close back to him and enveloped her in his arms. Her heart was fit to burst as she rated her head on his chest and he held her tight.

Husband and wife to be.

* * *

 _Finito._


End file.
